


Уберите офигевших

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chantage, F/M, Gen, Guro, M-21 Maniac, No Sex, Other, Parody, experiments with animals, gender switch, interspecies crossing, sudden relatives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: зарисовки к однострочникам Владимира ВишневскогоВ названии использована неполная цитата стихотворения В.В."Спасибо, уберите офигевших..."





	1. Не пугайся, любимая, это не секс ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не пугайся, любимая, это не секс ...  
> Любимая лежит по всей квартире...  
> Владимир Вишневский

1

 

Юне в очередной раз приснился ночной кошмар. И снова – с участием ее таинственного возлюбленного – с седыми волосами, оскалом, как у вампира и жутким уродливым шрамом.  
Как и всегда, этот навязчивый тип, вылитый охранник из школы, «аджосси», готовился совершить с ней что-то не поддающееся обыденной логике, кровавое и ужасное.  
Запаниковав, Юна с трудом разлепила закрывающиеся от страха глаза. Сон, продолжившийся наяву оказался до страшного реалистичен.  
Коварный преследователь из ее снов склонился над девической бело-розовой постелью.  
Горящие желтым безумием нечеловеческие глаза и оскал зубов, придавали похитителю женских сердец что-то волнительное и немного страстное.  
Девушка инстинктивно сомкнула колени и прикрыла стратегически уязвимые места внизу, попутно обнажив уязвляющие мужской пол верхние прелести.  
\- Не пугайся, любимая, это не секс, - ласково прорычал ей аджосси на ушко. – Маньяки и вервольфы получают сексуальное удовлетворение только от процесса убийства.  
Юна облегченно вздохнула и покорно подставила маньяку беззащитную шею.  
Даже страшно подумать, что если б она забеременела...  
Недавним постановлением директоров корейских школ обязали сообщать «куда следует» обо всех случаях обнаружения потери старшеклассницами девственности.  
И вот сейчас, «любимая лежит по всей квартире...»

2017


	2. Напомните, а что я с Вами делал?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Напомните, а что я с Вами делал?  
> А вот ромашки я тобою мять не стал бы.  
> Владимир Вишневский

2

 

В кабинет директора школы вежливо постучали.  
Франкенштейн развернулся в кресле, нацепив самую дружелюбную и жизнеутверждающую улыбку.  
Которую тут же убрал, опознав в посетителях всего лишь очередных попрошаек из Лукедонии.  
\- Ну, что вам опять потребовалось от моей скромной персоны основателя гигантской научной международной корпорации по производству генно-модифицированных человеческих организмов? Набить морду вервольфам? Произвести дезинфекцию, дезинсекцию и прочую «чистку рядов» в особняке, находящемся в так называемой Запретной зоне? Или может помочь родить вашему нынешнему лорду Раскрее? Только предупреждаю сразу, сначала нужно хотя бы а)позаниматься дефлорацией и возвратно-поступательными движениями внутри, то есть фрикциями б) немного забеременеть. Хотя в принципе я могу устроить и искусственное оплодотворение «пилюля-в-рот» или «готовая яйцеклетка в вагину».  
Вошедший высокий и стройный мужчина с длинными прямыми волосами «как у Леголаса» снял солнцезащитные очки.  
Под левым глазом Рагара застенчиво рдел синяк.  
Потупившиеся мальчишки, Раджек и Раэль, стояли рядом.  
\- Напомните, а что я с Вами делал? - Вдруг заинтересованно подобрался к самой сути визита Франкенштейн и решительно отверг всяческие гнусные подозрения. - А вот ромашки я тобою мять не стал бы.  
Рагар вздохнул и оскорбленно поджал губы, отвел глаза. Вперед выступили две белобрысых копии Рагара помельче.  
Оба такие смешные, голубоглазые…  
Стоп. А вот с этого места, пожалуйста, поподробней.  
\- Дети в школе недавно прошли так называемые «аллели», вот и интересуются, почему же у них глаза не как у остальных ноблесс, другие.  
Расчувствовавшийся Франкенштейн невольно махнул рукой.  
\- А, брось шифроваться, сынок, просто покажи им, как вставляют цветные линзы.

2017


	3. Судьба, оскалив зубы, улыбнулась

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Судьба, оскалив зубы, улыбнулась  
> Владимир Вишневский

3

оборотни-волки, оборотни-рыси, оборотни-бараны

М-21, конечно, слышал, знаменитую поговорку о том, что любовь, как известно, бывает крайне неразборчива в противоестественных сексуальных связях.  
Потому и козла, и козлятину полюбить бывает не так уж и сложно.  
В данном конкретном случае - не козла, не овцу, а барана. Со всеми вытекающими из сего предприятия древнегреческими мифологическими последствиями.  
Как то: божественное помутнение рассудка, хитроумные изобретения для ебли и прочие признаки незапланированного безумия.  
Надо сказать, что чувства М-21, не были такими уж безответными.  
Круторогий и выебенистый модифицированный баран Федя немного повыпендривавшись воспылал к алкающему его жирного тельца, скоту не меньшей страстью.  
«Это – судьба» – обреченно подумал упертый, но беззащитный баран, увидев скрывавшуюся под тихой личиной экспериментального подопытного объекта зверскую морду волка.  
Судьба, оскалив зубы, плотоядно улыбнулась.

2017


	4. Подкуп

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я знал, что сумасшедшие бывают, но близко так не видел никогда.  
> В противном случае я стану с вами жить...  
> Владимир Вишневский

4

Высокий, с виду приличный молодой человек, в модных очках-хамелеонах в дорогой металлической оправе ткнул указательным пальцем прямо в стекло. В зеркало. Практически в самого себя.  
\- Я знал, что сумасшедшие бывают, - между пальцем и отражением возникло некоторое вызывающее смутные опасения и беспочвенные подозрения пространство. - Но близко так не видел никогда.  
Зеркальное полотно в данном случае было и впрямь было односторонним. С другой стороны за ним пряталась безумная на данный момент доктор Айрис.  
Вообще-то, Кромбелл помимо опытов над создательницей ДА-5 соблазнял Франкенштейна еще и неограниченным лабораторным бюджетом и другими продвинутыми нано- и прочими биохнологиями.  
Даже пытался взять шантажом: «В противном случае, я стану с вами жить…»  
Франкенштейн ненадолго задумался. Старейшина намеревался поставить его во главе – вы только подумайте какой размах! - всего не советского, а просто - Союза.  
Между тем, свободных комнат в особняке уже категорически выделять было не из чего.  
Вот разве что урезать часть гостиной и отщипнуть кусочек коридора…  
Подлый старик уловил это минутное колебание и решил применить самое мощное, самое действенное обезоруживающее оружие.  
«Надеюсь вы в курсе, что мужские серьги уже не в моде?» Франкенштейн представил «это» на нем и в мысленном экстазе закатил глаза.  
В таком эйфорическом состоянии он согласился бы стать Папой святым, и черт с ним, главой самой инквизиции!  
Оставался пустяк: ненавязчиво предложить трендовое изделие вниманию самого Мастера.  
На нежной шейке вампира чокер с шипами выглядел неотразимо.

 

прим.  
упоминается метод проверки т.н. "зеркала Гезелла"

2017


	5. Я вас любил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тао, Такео и М-21 съехали из особняка Франкенштейна

После последнего медосмотра у Франкенштейна и случившегося вслед за ним незапланированного апгрейда, трио ГМО спешным образом решило покинуть сей странноприимный дом и вернуться к своим предыдущим владельцам.   
То бишь, к своим создателям, доктору Айрис и доктору Кромбеллу.  
Причем, компания бывших членов ДА претерпела некоторые гендеросвитчевые изменения.   
Снайпер Такео поменял пол и превратился в очаровательную и немного застенчивую юную девицу.  
М-Двадцать первый напротив, не смог превращаться в волка.  
А непоседливый малыш Тао стал настоящим малышом, резво стукающим своими маленькими липкими от шоколада пальчиками по клавишам ноутбука, кнопочкам телефона и другим, попадающимся на каждом шагу выключателям и прочим электроприборам.  
Слава богу, эти так называемые непредусмотренные побочные эффекты оказались нестойкими и полностью (в умелых руках лабораторных ученых Союза) обратимыми.  
Их бывший домовладелец Франкенштейн с горя, образно говоря, рвал на себе свои прекрасные золотистые локоны, и также, образно говоря, метал громы и молнии и швырялся куда ни попадя Темным копьем.   
И было ведь, право за что.  
\- _Я вас любил…вот фотки, вот кассеты. Какое-то бессексье на Руси…_  
Тао и немного беременный Такео посовещавшись ответили:  
\- _Чем к Вам попасть, уж лучше в руки Правосудья! "Халява" нам и даром не нужна…_  
Франкенштейну в ответ проще говоря, нечем было крыть.  
Разве что тоже – стихами и немного матом.  
\- _Я больше голой вас не представляю, давайте без "кидалово", мадам._  
И в конце приписка:  
«Надеюсь, (сердечко) фото нашего ребеночка пришлешь».

**Author's Note:**

> Я вас любил…вот фотки, вот кассеты.   
> Какое-то бессексье на Руси…  
> Чем к Вам попасть, уж лучше в руки Правосудья!   
> "Халява" нам и даром не нужна…  
> Я больше голой вас не представляю  
> Давайте без "кидалово", мадам.
> 
> В.Вишневский


End file.
